The Blind Date
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Zack and Missy have always been best friends, until Pinkie sets them up under a guise of it being a blind date. However, little do the two know that their hearts are about to be sent on a while journey of love and confusion. May contain mild lanuage. Rate T for Lanuage. One-shot dedicated to Misskoifishpony.


**Hello everypony,**

 **Welcome to a one shot that I have made.**

 **This story is tributed to Misskoifishpony, who is an awesome writer. Now, i know this story is about pairing our ship. I know it sounds weird, but it's my tribute to her and i will do whatever i want with it. Also, it may seem that i am pairing the OCs that we have, but let me make something clear.**

 **I don't like Misskoifishpony in that way. We are just friends. Nothing more and nothing less.**

 **So, with that being said, let's begin this one-shot.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro. Missy the Koifish Pony is owned by Misskoifishpony. Zack is owned by me._

The Blind Date

One morning in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie was enjoying her day as usual. Bouncing around and greeting each and every pony. Today would be a great day.

Suddenly, Pinkie's whole body vibrated, which made the party pony rush into the bushes. She took a few balloons, blew into them and made herself a makeshift set of binoculars to spy on two particular ponies. Pinkie's 'Pinkie Sense' was going off and she was going to find out what or who was setting it off. She finally spotted who it was that was setting off her senses, however Pinkie was soon interuptted by the arrival of Fluttershy, who had spotted the strange binoculars in the bushes.

"Pinkie Pie, what are you doing?" Fluttershy softly spoke. The pink earth pony jumped out of the bushes to cover Fluttershy's mouth.

"Hush, or else they'll hear you?" Pinkie Pie hid Fluttershy in the bushes with her.

"Who?" Fluttershy asked.

"Missy and Zack." Pinkie Pie pointed down.

Missy had a long and slender body that possessed a mermaid tail. The tail was tall, graceful, and had small white fins that shined in a translucent silk. Two smaller fins existed on the upper part of her tail as well. Her main coat was a pearly white, while it was adorn with large inky black spots with smaller red spots. Miss was the size of any regular pony and the parts that made her part pony was her hooves and ears. Her hair was a thick and wavy white with streaks of red and black that went down the middle of her back. Despite being a Koi fish Pony, she still bared a cutie mark.

Miss's cutie mark was a golden balancing scale. The scale was the horoscope symbol of Libra. The bird stared down seeing the light hitting Miss's eyelids. The koi fish pony opened up her eyelids a little bit revealing her brown colored eyes and fluttered her eyelashes.

Zack was a unicorn with a green coat in which it shined. Zack's coat shined as it was made of Emeralds. His cutie mark was a dark circle and inside the circle was a lot of lines throughout the circle as if it was a cracked mirror.

Pinkie watched over them as Fluttershy was trying to understand why she was spying on their friends.

"What's wrong with Missy and Zack?" Fluttershy asked.

"Have you seen the way they look at each other lately?" Pinkie Pie gave Fluttershy the binoculars.

The pegasus looked over seeing Zack and Missy were passing out fliers for a new pastry Mr. and Mrs. Cake invented. She saw them looking at one another and laughing. Fluttershy knew that those two were such great friends. They admired one another, yet that was due to their own writing. Zack admired how Missy could have such interesting story ideas and Missy liked how creative Zack could be with his stories. Fluttershy just thought that Zack and Missy were friends. There was a gaze they gave one another, but it wasn't anything romantic. Pinkie Pie knew differently.

"Don't you think that there could be something different between them?"

"Pinkie, they are just friends. I am sure if Zack and Missy were going out, they would tell us." Fluttershy spoke.

"But, what if they are denying their feelings for one another. They could hide their relationship from us." Pinkie Pie gasped. "What if they had a foal?"

"Pinkie, Zack and Missy are just great friends. If they had any sort of romantic feelings for each other, they would tell us. Besides, if they had a foal, we would have seen it."

As Fluttershy flew away from the party pony, Pinkie Pie still remained unconvinced that Zack and Missy were friends.

"I know they are in love with one another and i am going to exploit it." Pinkie rubbed her hooves to form a sinister plan with good intentions.

* * *

"Today was a good day." Zack smiled as he stretched his body.

"Yeah, i mean, i am glad Mr. and Mrs. Cake gave us some bits for our work." Missy giggled putting the bits in the coin box that Zack made.

Zack and Missy had been friends for three years now. The two couldn't believe how they only became friends after their first meeting and the fact that they became fans of each other's stories. When they had got to their respective home in the Everfree Forest, both of them got a mysterious green letter from an anonymous stranger. The two knew this was yet another attempt of Pinkie Pie trying to set them up for a date. They figured they would go along with it to please Pinkie. Zack arrived at Missy's home which was a very large lake around the forest. Zack had brought over a number of suits in order for Missy to judge what he should wear for the date tonight. Missy always made him look presentable and Zack wasn't exactly an expert on clothing. At the same time, Missy brought over some dresses for Zack to judge.

"Okay, tie or bow tie?" Zack said.

"I think a bow tie works for you," Missy giggled. "Okay, black or red dress?"

"I think the red one will make him stay for you."

"I hope so," Missy said before getting out a body with a pony on it. Zack used his magic to take away the bottle. Missy tried to grab it, but Zack made sure it was out of her reach.

"Zack, i need it for the date."

"You don't need a silly bottle just to make him like you." Zack told her. "Haven't you learned anything from our first blind date?"

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't like me, i mean i am not exactly the most gorgeous mare in the world."

"That will his problem that he doesn't appreciate your beauty." Zack told her.

Missy couldn't help but laugh at Zack's statement, "Zack, you're such a charm."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you hang out with Rarity and Octavia for a day." Zack smirked. He held out two suits. "Okay, black or blue?"

"I think the black one looks more fitting. The blue looks kind of silly on you" Missy pointed her hoof at the black suit.

"Thanks," Zack gathered his clothing and started to change behind a tree. Missy did the same thing underwater. She even got her makeup done underwater as well. Thank goodness that Ponyville had makeup for aquatic creatures. Once they came out, Missy saw the untied bow that Zack had and Zack saw Missy's dress wasn't zipped up right.

"Here, let me get that." They both said in union as Missy tied Zack's bow tie while Zack used a mirror to carefully zip up Missy's dress. Once they were finished. They stepped back to get a full viewing of their attire. Missy couldn't help but smile seeing Zack actually looking presentable. Zack, at the same time, couldn't help but to blush seeing the gorgeous mare in front of him. She looked a hundred times more beautiful that she does daily, and Zack thought she looked gorgeous every day, even when she would get up in the morning with her hair all tangled up.

"Oh, i found this for you," Zack quickly plucked a sapphire, bluish rose and quickly placed it on top of Missy's right ear. She looked at herself in the water and thought the blue rose looked beautiful. She turned to the stallion, who was trying to hide his blushing face. "That's just a blue rose flower. Thought you might look more beautiful."

"Thanks, Zack. You're such a great friend." Missy kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, you're a great friend too."

As the two began to make their way out of Missy's pond, their last words to one another seemed to sting a little. Zack didn't think much of it and neither did Missy.

* * *

Zack and Missy would give their dates an hour to show up. Both have gone through the typical ponies that would never show up for the date. Zack and Missy took their dates as a double date since Zack and Missy were great friends. If Missy's date wouldn't show up, then Zack wouldn't go on his date. Same went for Missy. It wouldn't be right if one of them went on a date.

Zack hovered his pocket watch as he looked over at Missy, "Well, i guess our dates stood us up yet again."

"Should have expected that," Missy said with a defeated sigh.

"We could go home, but the moonlight is so perfect tonight." Zack said looking up at the skies.

"Yeah, and those stars are shining brightly." Missy giggled.

"Want to play Goldfish?" Zack levitated a stack of cards.

"Thought you would never ask." Missy said with excitement.

Over by a bush, Pinkie was in disbelief. Zack and Missy were suppose to be on a romantic date with candle lights, not playing cards like they always do. "Do something."

Over by the large stream, Missy and Zack were playing an intense game of goldfish as Zack couldn't believe he was losing against a koifish pony. "Darn, Missy how do you keep beating me?"

"Years of practice," Missy giggled before grabbing the last pair of cards from him.

Zack held a grin as he used his magic to put the cards away. He looked at the moon shining so brightly. He looked over at Missy. Sure he could probably have a couple of dates, but it always broke his heart seeing Missy couldn't get dates due to her appearance. He hated how every stallion would judge her and run away. They all thought she was a siren trying to lure them in with her singing voice, which was fantastic and amazing. The only dates he would enjoy were the ones that he had with her.

An idea quickly popped into Zack's brain. "Hey, why don't we hang out a bit more?"

"We're already hanging out," Missy raised a brow.

"I mean have another date night." Zack smirked.

"Oh," Missy began to understand what her best friend was talking about. She took his hoof as he began to lead the way.

Meanwhile, over by the bushes, Pinkie smiled seeing Zack and Missy were finally going to go out on their date. however, the pink earth pony hit a tree and something fell down in front of her. It was a bee hive.

"oh no," Pinkie sighed seeing a large group of bees coming home to see their hive had been smashed and the party pony giggled nervously. "Opps,"

Pinkie zoomed off as she tried to avoid being chased by the bees.

* * *

Throughout the night,

Missy felt very uncomfortable. Not just because she was out on a date with her best friend, but the atmosphere that the date gave out was bewildering. It was very quiet. Missy enjoyed the quiet nights once in a while, but standing alone with Zack was really awkward and she wanted to at least have some sound so things don't become too awkward.

Missy was swimming slowly when she gazed over at the stallion. He was fixated on finding something to do for their date. Was he as uncomfortable as she was.

"Zack, listen you don't have to..."

"Ahh, found it." Zack ran to an area with a large spider web. Missy soon felt like escaping from the tree. If there was a large spider web, usually there would be a large spider not too far behind. "Zack, let's get out of here."

"Hang on, i want to show you something." Zack used his magic to take off strings of the spider-web. He hung the strings on a branch. His hooves turned into claws as he used them to gather a handful of water. "I need you to blow into this."

Missy thought his request was strange at first, but she understood that he desired her magic. She blew into the water, which lit up for a couple of seconds, only for Zack to throw it on the strings. The koi fish pony tilted her head wondering what the stallion was doing. He plucked on one of the strings and suddenly a musical note was heard.

Zack had made a makeshift harp. He sat down and looked over at Missy, "Sing."

Missy didn't want to sing at first. Being in the spider nest was making her uneasy. It was only until Zack was playing on the harp that she finally gained the courage to sing a lullaby. Missy never sang because there was a rumor in Ponyville that Missy was a siren and hear singing would lure the ponies to their graves.

Zack smiled hearing Missy lovely singing voice. She kept her eyes closed and tried not to think about the large spider. Missy heard Zack pulling on the strings of the harp. She couldn't imagine that he would make such a harp. Not like that golden harp that Discord got her a year ago. She opened her eyes for a little bit to see Zack playing the harp in the moonlight.

She stopped for a moment. Her eyes looked at the stallion skipping happily and played the harp. Missy stood there motionless as if she was frozen. She noticed something about Zack was different. She tilted her head trying to see how different he looked. While she stared at him, Zack noticed that Missy stopped singing. He stopped playing his harp.

"Everything okay, Missy?" Zack walked up to her.

"Yeah, everything is..." Missy was about to say something more until she saw a large spider approaching the tree. "We have to go."

She grabbed Zack with her hooves and pulled him into the water to swim away from the tree.

* * *

"Sorry Zack," Missy stood by a stream seeing Zack's tux got ruined by the water.

"No worries," Zack giggled as he squeezed the water out of the tux before placing it in the saddlebag he brought. "I figured it might happen. So, where to next?"

Missy felt bad for getting Zack wet. She looked over seeing ponies dancing around. "How about over there?"

Zack hesitated for a moment. He wasn't great at social gatherings or dancing in general, but if Missy wanted to go there he had to oblige. "Sure,"

Zack saw Missy had used the potion to temporarily turn herself into an earth pony. As much as he would like to dance with her as a koi fish, Zack knew this would probably be the only way that she could dance on land. The two sat there seeing the ponies dancing around. Zack smiled looking at Missy. He got up and offered his hoof to her.

"Would you like to dance?" He offered.

"Am i a koi fish pony?" Missy smirked.

Thus, Missy and Zack entered the dance floor and began to dance. Zack only danced a small bit, but looked to see the other ponies around him. He felt a bit uncomfortable being around other ponies. Missy turned his head towards hers. Zack began to understand and faced Missy as they danced. He began to came down before hearing a slow song coming on.

Both Zack and Missy blushed. They saw some ponies had left the dance floor and it was just four other couples plus them. Zack looked over at Missy. Both of their cheeks were burning. Missy was about to walk away, but Zack held onto her hoof and smiled. Missy looked at him as he pulled her back and they were standing up. The two began to move their back hooves as every pony's eyes were on them. Zack took deep breathes before he started to dance some more with Missy.

Zack held Missy more than he has ever held her before. Missy soon felt very close with Zack. The two ignored the stares and faced one another. Their bodies were in sync of one another. When he moved, she moved. The two focused on one another. Zack and Missy didn't notice how much the group of ponies were impressed with the way that they danced. It was as if they were pegasi and they were dancing on a cloud. Zack swirled Missy and she leaped out of his hooves. She spun around as if she was a sprinkler system. He smiled seeing her return to his hooves like a boomerang. Missy's uncomfortable feeling started to blow away.

The stallion turned Missy around as he smiled. Zack soon swirled her around in his hooves and dipped her down. His face approached hers as their dance was over. Missy and Zack looked into each other's eyes. Their faces drew closer and closer together as they didn't notice how close they were coming to each other's lips.

Suddenly, the group of ponies stomped their hooves on the ground. Zack picked up Missy, who felt overjoyed that the group of ponies were cheering them on. Zack and Missy couldn't help being touched by the ponies's generosity.

As they took a bow, Zack looked over to Missy.

 _Was I about to kiss her?_

At the same time, Missy looked over at Zack. She still remembered how he was approaching her face.

 _Was he going to kiss me?_

* * *

As Zack and Missy was approaching the entrance to the Everfree Forest, their minds was still back at the moment when they were dancing. Missy couldn't but wonder where Zack learned to dance. Zack just wondered how he could dance so calmly with Missy. He was a terrible dancer, yet the whole thing had made him look like he was the best dancer in Equestria or something.

The two were making their way home. Missy was swimming over looking at Zack. She couldn't help but to think about the events of the date. How he impressed her with that harp, how he was able to dance in such a way with her, and the fact that they almost kissed on the lips. Sadly, the two had kissed before, but it was only to allow Zack to breath underwater. She snapped at herself.

 _I only kissed him because i wanted him to breathe underwater. It's not like i wanted him to kiss me in a romantic way._

Zack looked at Missy. The date they went on went better than he had expected. It was probably the best date the two had ever been on and now it was ending. The unicorn raised his eyes seeing the spot where they would separate. One way led to Zack's home and the other path led to Missy's home. The only different between them was that Missy's front door was like a stream that would lead to her lake.

Zack stood there while Missy swam over to meet his eyes. Both were uncomfortable about saying goodbye. They both wanted the date to continue, but it was around midnight and they were exhausted from the traveling they went through tonight.

There it was again; the quiet noiseless evening. Missy knew she had to say something to break the silence.

"Tonight was really fun. Thank you for being my date." Missy sighed.

"Welcome and likewise," Zack told her.

"Zack," Missy said.

"Yeah," He quickly approached her.

"I hope you find a marefriend. A mare would be lucky to have you. To hold you in her hooves or claws and tell you that you are her everything." She told him. He sadly sighed, but faked a smile to show that he wasn't disappointed by her answer, despite the fact that he was.

"Sure," Zack looked at her. "Missy,"

The koifish pony quickly turned around to face the stallion. "Yes,"

"I know some pony will fall in love with you eventually. Tell you that you are the most unique and interesting mare that they have ever met." He told her truthfully.

Much like him, Missy was disappointed and thought Zack was saying something else.

Zack looks over. He felt pretty bad leaving the date disappointed. He knew he didn't want things to end there. He was her friend and thus needed to brighten her night. He looked at her cheek. He figured she deserved a good night kiss. After all, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Maybe this time he can return the kiss on the cheek she gave him. He breathed deeply before standing tall and going right for the friendly kiss on the cheek. However, he didn't realize how that kiss will affect their relationship.

"Zack, i guess this is good..." Missy turned her head to face Zack, however things wouldn't turn out that way. Zack's eyes were closed and his lips suddenly collided with hers. Zack had gotten his lips towards Missy's and the two were kissing. Zack felt strange as her cheek never felt like this. He opened his eyes seeing that he was kissing Missy on her lips. His eyes widened as he found out that he was kissing his best friend. He looked in horror seeing her eyes looking at him in confusion.

 _She's going to kill me. I have to back away. Yet, what is this feeling i am having. Why is it that i don't want to let go?_

Missy was wondering why was Zack was kissing her lips? They were just friends and yet the kiss felt like a coltfriend would give to his marefriend.

 _What is he doing? Why are we kissing? Is this what he wanted to do? Was this an accident? Just tell me what this is and why don't i want to run away from this?_

Missy and Zack's kiss had a mixture of confusion and passion. their hearts were beating rapidly, their minds felt such strange emotions and yet they didn't want it to end. The couple continued to kiss for a few more seconds until slowly backing away from one another. Both were regaining their ability to breath once more.

Once the kiss was over, silence filled the forest. Zack and Missy wanted to say something, but they could it put it into words. Zack looked over ready for Missy to be mad and yell at him for kissing her. However, she seemed more confused and welcomed to the kiss than he hoped. Missy, meanwhile, was looking over at Zack thinking that maybe he should explain why he kissed her, yet the question never came up. Zack attempted to walk away from the situation, but Missy pulled him back for one more kiss. The return kiss she was giving Zack was shorter than the last kiss they had. Once the second kiss was over, the couple looked at one another before saying in unison:

"Good night,"

* * *

Over at Zack home, the stallion stomped his hooves as he couldn't believe how it ended.

"I only wanted to kiss her on the cheek and i end up kissing her like a marefriend. She is never going to forgive me for doing that. You have really done it now Zack. Sure, let's go out as friend and why don't i make out with you at the end of the date. Zack, you are the worst." Zack said before looking at himself in the mirror. "Yet, why did she kiss me back?"

"Maybe she liked the kiss and would consider going out with me." He smiled with a little glimmer of hope before his body crumbled and Zack was in his true form. Zack never revealed his truth form to anypony. Missy never knew what he really was and Pinkie, the only friend that knew him more than others, didn't know of his true form. He stared at himself in the mirror trying to imagine Missy and him in a relationship, however he shook his head. "Even if she did like me, she would only like the pony side of me, not the real me. It's hopeless."

Meanwhile, in the underwater of her pond, Missy covered her eyes with her hooves and kept rolling around in the water. "Why did i kiss him? Why did he kiss me? ARGGGHHHHHH, this is so confusing?"

Zack returned to Missy in his disguised unicorn form. He looked down and didn't see where Missy was. It was too dark for him to see under the water. He only came to Missy place in hopes of clearing up the misunderstanding between them. Yet, how was he going to clear it up? Was he going to take back the kiss saying he only missed his target? The colt shook his head. He could he tell her that? Missy would be heartbroken if he told her he didn't mean to kiss her like that.

Zack looked over seeing his reflection. He was wondering himself why didn't he back away from the kiss. Was it pend up stress of wanting a marefriend? Was it that he wanted to kiss some mare, but Missy was close to him? Maybe it was that he wanted to taste Missy's lips?

Zack shook his head as he sat in his usual spot. "I mean, come on. If it is none of those, then the only logical conclusion to why i kissed Missy was because i am in..."

He quickly closed his mouth. He quickly huddled himself to sleep. His face was as red as a tomato. There was no way the last conclusion he was drawing would be the definitive reason. It made no sense as Missy wouldn't accept him in that way. Yet, she didn't pull away out of anger. It was more of confusion and happily.

Missy kept tossing and turning. She kept trying to struggle and come up with a reason they kissed like that.

"Maybe the night was too warm. Maybe it was the effects of the potion or something. There has to be a reason that Zack kissed me and i kissed him back. I mean, it's not like i have feelings for..."

Missy quickly lied on her bed with a shocked expression. She shook her head trying to deny herself of the last sentence she tried to say. Yet, everything that has happened between the two made perfect sense. She remembered all of the moments that Zack has defended her, even when royals from Canterlot went to see her.

* * *

During a summit of Canterlot nobles and high class, Zack had been Missy's plus one at the party. Missy was invited by Twilight as she was one of a few koi fish ponies that lived in Ponyville. Missy was the only one to represent the koi fish ponies. While Zack went to get some punch for Missy and him, some Canterlot snobs walked over to insult Missy.

"What a ghastly beast." One stallion pointed at Missy.

"What does she think she is trying to prove by being here? Does she think by acting all casual that a stallion will ever like her?" Another stallion tried not to laugh too hard.

"Who does she think she is trying to prove? She is a siren that lures stallions to their graves. She is nothing but a disgusting freak and probably retar..." The last noble stallion chuckled.

Zack came back with some punch when he heard what the stallions were saying. Twilight and her friends hear the conversation and was about to act. However, Zack growled at them.

"Want to run that by me again?" Zack looked at each of them. He saw Missy about to cry. Zack couldn't stand it when Missy cried, but he hated it when she was insulted. It was just like insulting him, never a good idea. "What gives you the right to insult a pony like that?"

"Oh look its the unicorn with the weird coat condition?"

"Oh look, it's the idiotic colt with manners like a spoiled brat!" Zack yelled at the first colt.

"You cant talk to us like that, commoner." The second colt said with fear.

"I can't?" Zack said sarcasticly. "What about the insults you were throwing at my good friend here."

Zack pointed at Missy before going on, "This mare was invited here by Princess Twilight Sparkle herself and you have the audacity to insult one of her distinguist guests? Do you really wipe your plots halfway."

"You are a rude stallion. No wonder no mares like you."

"I really don't care if a mare likes me or if i don't have a marefriend, You don't get to insult a mare like that. What word were you going to use i am curious." Zack yelled as he pinned the guests to the wall.

"Well...umm..."

"Let me guess, you wanted to call her a retard?" Zack glared at them. "Maybe you don't understand the word and it's meaning. It means to delay or to be held back. But, in the way you said it, it sounded offensive. So, go ahead and call her that again and i become your worst nightmare. You won't be able to sleep at night. So, in a way, your lives will become retarded."

The stallions saw the look in Zack's eyes. They ran over to Missy and apologized for their actions towards her. Missy saw Zack giving her his juice while he went away to calm down. It was that day that Missy learned that Zack hated a certain word and knew he was a true friend.

* * *

Coming back from the flashback,

Missy sighed looking over. She had forgotten how kind he could be. Missy chuckled before turned to another side of her bed. She giggled before looking over and imagining Zack right beside her. She remembered how she was greeted by him.

 _Hi there, name's Zack. I guess you must be Missy._

 _Ha, ha, ha. You're so funny Missy. I didn't think i have met anypony as funny as you._

 _That stallion doesn't know beauty if it hit him in the face._

 _Don't worry Missy, i will be your best friend, that means we're friends till the end._

Missy wiped her tears. Both Zack and Missy closed their eyes to picture the other in front of them. Zack smiled imagining seeing Missy in front of him and Missy imagine Zack being with her underwater. The two looked at one another before giving each other one last kiss before they drifted to sleep. However, before they drifted to sleep, the two of them had one conclusion they had to deal with and said out loud and in unison:

 _I think i am in love with my best friend_

* * *

 **So, what an ending.**

 **What did you think?**

 **So, let's start with the friendship thing. I knew i wanted a starting point between Zack and Missy. At first, i wanted to have them as strangers, yet for some reason i couldn't get it right, so that's why i felt they should be friends. I also liked Pinkie thinking that Zack and Missy were something more than friends.**

 **I wanted to avoid using the cliched restaurant setting. So, i had Zack and Missy go make music together and dance as well. I wanted to try one more thing, but i couldn't think of it.**

 **I was going to include a DF cameo, but it would take away from the story and oddly felt out of place. I could explain it, but it would get boring. Anyways, let's get to the most controversial part of this story.**

 **The kiss scene between Zack and Missy. My goal of this story was to create a oneshot about friend's night of dating turning awkward by one kiss. Zack and Missy definitely feel awkward after the kiss, because how can you take a kiss from your best friend.**

 **Now to explain Zack's cutie mark. His cutie mark is a broken mirror. Now, some may see it as bad luck, but this is more of something else. Zack's cutie mark is basically that he is broken both internally and emotionally. I know it's rather said but i will explain more when i write an origin story for him. Trust me when i say he isn't a pony, nor is he a changeling.**

 **The whole party scene. I wanted to add this to show people that Zack was a true friend to Missy. Also this draws from RL experince in a way. I hate the word retard and i dislike anyone who uses said word. People have called me that when i was little and i will be most anger if i catch people saying that to my friends or family. It is the most offensive word to me. Wow that was a mouthful.**

 **Also, i would like to make something very clear. I don't like Missy in that way. We are just friends and i don't feel any sort of romantic feelings for her like that. We're just good friends.**

 **So, here's to Misskoifishpony and i hope this is a great tribute. Not sure if i should continue after this oneshot, but i will explain how i think Missy and Zack's relationship will go.**

 **I am sure they would start dating after this, then they would break up due to a misunderstanding mostly due to Zack being thickheaded or not revealing what he really looks like, then they would clear up the misunderstanding and resume dating. Finally, they would break up due to certain things or events and find closure unlike the previous break up.**

 **But, that's just me. Also, Zack is not a changeling. He is something else. So, until then...*Sees Pinkie Smirking at him.***

 **Pinkie: Ooohh, so i was right, you do like Missy in that way.**

 **Me: No Pinkie, i was just trying to see if i could create a story for Missy.**

 **Pinkie: Nooooo, you like her *Smirking at him* and you need to confess your feelings.**

 **Me: What feelings? I like her as a friend.**

 **Pinkie: I am going to tell her you like like her.**

 ***Sees Pinkie bouncing away***

 **Me: Pinkie, stop i will give you anything you want if you stop. Missy, don't believe Pinkie's lies. The party planning earth pony lies.**

 ***Races off to stop Pinkie Pie***

 **So, until the next story, see you later.**


End file.
